


Broken

by Rebekah_Zellers



Category: NCIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 23:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16050335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebekah_Zellers/pseuds/Rebekah_Zellers
Summary: “I broke him, Duck.” Gibbs face contained a pain, an agony that Ducky had only see one other time.





	1. Chapter 1

"DiNozzo, you're with me. The rest of you, go home. Don't want to see any of you for a week." Gibbs growled as he walked towards the stairs with Tony following him. The two were half way up the stairs when McGee stopped them.

"Boss?' McGee called out to his superior officer.

"Too much time on the books, Tim; go home, surprise your lady." Gibbs smirked as he turned back to the stairs.

"You just sent Tim home for a booty call?" Tony laughed nervously. "Wish I could have turned around to look; bet he was a nice shade of pink."

"He needs one," Gibbs laughed. "Too uptight these days."

"That's like pot meet kettle, Gibbs." The head slap that followed the statement wasn't much more than a love tap.

"Agents Gibbs, Dinozzo." Vance smiled at his two best agents. "Sign on the dotted line and then you're out of here for three weeks."

"Wait," Tony gasped. "What? Three weeks? Boss? I don't need three weeks off."

"Sign the paper, DiNozzo." Gibbs growled. "Don't remember asking you if you wanted to be off; I'm telling you that you are."

Tony signed the paper, his hands shaking as he did so. Something in his gut was churning; leaving him unsettled and wanting to be anywhere but home. With a sigh, Tony turned to leave only to have Gibbs' stop him with a hand to his shoulder.

"We'll be in Stillwater," Gibbs gave Vance a pointed look. "Try not to need us."

The ride in the elevator had Tony's mind spinning; he hadn't had any type of bonding time with Gibbs since he slept with EJ. The man that he thought would never abandon him did right after he fell in love; if he had only known.

"Is your dad okay, Boss?" Tony managed to ask as they rode the elevator to the parking garage.

"Outside of missing you," Gibbs shrugged, "he's good."

"Missing me?" Tony was confused. "I don't understand."

"He likes you, Tony. Enjoys your company." Gibbs grunted. "Says you make him feel young again."

Tony gave Gibbs a slight smile; his gut was still churning and not being included in the decision to go to Stillwater was compounding it. By the time they go to the parking lot, Tony was shaking so much that Gibbs put a comforting hand on his shoulder and squeezed. "Whatever is bothering; I'll listen."

"Don't know," Tony looked so lost. "Gut is churning."

"Get some sleep tonight," Gibbs said softly. "I'll pick you up at seven; pack warm clothes it gets cold this time of year. Don't know what dad's got planned for you but I know he wants some time that is just the two of you."

"He does?" Tony's voice contained a surprise, shock and wonder. "Did he say why?"

"Told you," Gibbs grunted. "He misses you and enjoys your company."

"Thanks," Tony sighed as he got into his car; his mind was reeling on why Jackson would miss him and his gut churning because something was wrong. Tony slipped into his apartment; packed his suitcases and took them down to his car. He wanted to save Gibbs time by driving to his house tonight. If he was honest, he didn't want to be alone with this gut churning like it was.

Grabbing several movies, books and snacks for the trip, Tony started back towards the door only to stop long enough to grab his mother's picture and to carefully pick up Kate's bowl. He had no idea how he was going to get it to Gibbs without spilling or distressing the fish but something inside him told him that he had to take it with him.

By the time Tony got back down to the parking lot, Gibbs was waiting for him. "Thought you might like some company," the old agent explained. "Your gut still churning?"

"Yeah," Tony blushed. "Okay to bring Kate?"

"Yeah," Gibbs smiled. "She don't eat much."

Gibbs helped Tony block the fish bowl so that it wouldn't splash or tip and cause him to lose his precious fish. To be honest, he didn't know fish could live as long as Kate had. He knew that the day Tony finds her belly up would be one of great loss for his agent; his beloved pet a present from a long lost friend.

Gibbs followed Tony back to his house, he allowed the young man to place his beloved car into the garage for safe keeping while they were gone. The old pickup truck had finally died and Gibbs opted for something a little more practical when replacing.

"Nice," Tony pointed to the SUV that was sitting in the driveway near the back door.

"Truck died," Gibbs smirked. "I got with the times as Abby would say."

Kate was safely on the kitchen table while the guys packed the items for their trip into the SUV. Gibbs was very worried about Tony; he wasn't sure what was going with his younger friend but he knew in his heart that he needed to be there for his agent. They'd lost some time while his head was stuck so far up his ass that he hurt his friend.

Dinner provided Tony and Gibbs some time just to sit quietly with each other, just absorbing the support from each other. Tony's heart pulled at him; he needed to speak but the words were a struggle.

"Boss," Tony said softly getting a soft, supportive look from Gibbs. "I didn't sleep with her."

Gibbs remained silent; his heart skipped a beat. For months he had been punishing his senior agent; taking his anger out on him. Rules were rules and he had high standards for Tony; the idea that he broke them and let him down has crushed down on him.

"I begged her to stay," Tony's voice cracked. "I begged her to at the least come back."

"Why?" Gibbs took a long draw from his beer.

"Because her family is here," Tony sighed. "She's alone now."

"You love her," Gibbs watched Tony closely for reaction.

"I do," Tony nodded. "I did; it's all screwed up in my head."

"Why didn't you sleep with her?" Gibbs moved to pick up the plates.

"You," Tony sighed. "Tired of you hating me. Thought if I did what you wanted, I could have MY family back."

Gibbs head snapped up at the pain thick in Tony's voice; he really had screwed the pooch on this one. He saw so much of himself in Tony that he didn't want him to experience the same pain but in trying to protect him; he hurt him.

"Go to bed, DiNozzo.." Gibbs scrubbed his hand over his face and walked into the kitchen.

The tone of Gibbs' voice, the way he dismissed him.. it was too much. Walking up the stairs, Tony's breath caught on the lump that formed in his throat. He couldn't breathe; he couldn't swallow... there were black dots floating before his eyes. Pushing himself up the stairs, he made it as far as the bedroom door before he collapsed.

"Tony?" Gibbs voice was panicked as Tony's eyes opened. Finding Gibbs on the floor gently combing his fingers through his hair and his head in his lap, Tony moved to get away; he couldn't allow Gibbs this moment, this closeness.

"Easy," Gibbs said softly. "Stay down; Ducky's on his way."

"Ducky?" Tony whispered; a panic making him try to weakly fight to get away.

"Yeah," Gibbs nodded. "Just take it easy, son. We're going to get you checked over."

The tenderness, the care, the love... it was all too much and soon the lump crept back into Tony's throat and all he could do was sob. Sobs tore through his body, he shook and cried; he clung to Gibbs like a child weathering out a bad dream. When the comforter was wrapped around him, he couldn't hold the long moaning sob that broadcast his pain. Pain for the years of torment, torture; for the jokes that were lost on his friends... for the intent that went unrecognized.... the physical pain, the emotional taunting... the abuse and the love... all those years just poured out of him.

"Jethro?" Ducky stopped in the doorway and looked down at the situation. "What on earth happened?"

"I broke him, Duck." Gibbs face contained a pain, an agony that Ducky had only seen one other time.

"Then I suggest you fix him," Ducky responded so cold that it made Gibbs shiver. Turning to his friend, Ducky gently ran his hand up and down the young man's back in an effort to ground him. "You're not alone, Anthony. I'm right here, my boy. I am right here."

Tony moved so that he was lying with his head in Ducky's lap. "Sorry.."

"Don't be," Ducky soothed. "It is I that owe you an apology."


	2. Chapter 2

Exhausted, Tony fell asleep with his head cradled to Ducky's stomach. The older man felt so broken hearted for his younger friend. Ducky sighed deeply. "I am so sorry that I failed you."

"How did you fail him, Duck?" Gibbs questioned as he tried to process everything that was going on.

"I saw the way you and the others have treated him over the years; I have spoken to you about it several times." Ducky replied as he gently measured Tony's pulse.

"Yeah," Gibbs nodded.

"I neglected to speak to Anthony about it; I neglected to show him the support that he needed. Then I got caught up in that Halloween nonsense; I am just as guilty as the rest of you. I caused him physical pain; I got caught up in being a proverbial product of my environment." With a gentle hug, Ducky whispered softly in his friend's ear to soothe him.

"We should get him off the floor," Gibbs pointed to the bed.

"I will take care of Anthony," Ducky spoke softly to the ailing man. With Gibbs' help, Tony managed to get up off the floor and crawl into the bed. As soon as he was under the covers, Ducky crawled up next to him leaving Jethro to feel more than a little lost. Walking out of the room, he listened as Ducky recounted a story from his youth allowing the sound of his voice to lull Tony into a deeper sleep.

Gibbs watched from the door as his charge slept; he had exhausted himself even more with his tears. Jethro knew he had to come up with a plan to start his agent's healing. Making his way down the stairs, the older agent poured a cup of coffee and made his way to the basement; he would give Tony time to sleep. The sanding motion restored a tiny bit of calm and clarity. Tony's issues were stemming from the loss of family; the sense of being loved and belonging... the sense that his life was worth something and mattered to someone.

EJ had been about love, passion, stability. She was someone that understood exactly what the life of an agent brought and what was left at the end of the day; the end of a case. The relationship had been destroyed by the same things that brought them together and the sense of family winning. SecNav's influence ruined the chemistry between the two agents and Gibbs disapproval extinguished any flame that was smoldering between the two.

Ziva, well she was a complexity; a need to prove that he measured up to her standards. She was the unattainable, the great love that isn't meant to be. In the end, Tony's heart was protected by his need to not disappoint the father figure in their lives.

"Ah hell, Tony." Gibbs sighed. "You don't always have to live to please me."

"You were the first person in his life that accepted him for the person he is and valued that person." Palmer descended the stairs to the basement. "You were the first person to pick him up when he fell and didn't punish him for it. Agent Gibbs, you are the chance at a father that he never had. You say that he doesn't have to live to please you but you demand perfection from him. You have a set of standards for him that anyone would fail at meeting."

"He tell you that?" Gibbs watched as Palmer moved across the floor to sit on a nearby stool.

"When you went to Mexico to clear your head; he was lost. The couple hours that you were in the ER after you drove the car into the Potomac to save Maddie's life; he was a wreck. What you don't know about that day, I took him home and stayed with him. We were worried about his lungs so I kept a vigil to make sure he was okay." Palmer stood and made his way towards Gibbs. "He didn't rest; it's a wonder he survived that."

"Something happened?" Gibbs questioned.

"A nightmare," Palmer paused to reflect on the memory. "He woke up sobbing because in his dream, you died. He couldn't save you. All he kept saying over and over was that your eyes were open; you died with your eyes open... you watched him fail you."

"I didn't," Gibbs rubbed a hand over the top of his head. "I wouldn't think that."

"Well," Palmer took two steps back. "How would he know that? Gibbs, all you have ever done is to him is tell him his short comings. You chastise; you criticize and you demean him. He gets built up by a great close on a case only to have you pull him right back down. You never allow him that moment; you never allow him to feel worthy and whole."

"How do I fix this?" Gibbs looked desperately to the young man before him for answers.

"You restore that father son relationship that he needs," Palmer paused. "That you both need; you miss him as much as he misses you."

"How?" Gibbs stopped short of finishing his sentence.

"Dr. Mallard is my Gibbs," Palmer's eyes filled with tears. "He almost died on that beach in Florida; I almost lost my best friend; my role model.. my Gibbs. It scares you; it rattles you so deeply that you can't breathe. It hurts to breathe. Anytime you think about it, you panic. I'm not afraid to die, Agent Gibbs. I am afraid of losing Dr. Mallard."

Tears stung the team leader's eyes as he listened to Palmer. "You're the son that he never had."

"And Tony is yours," Palmer replied softly. "There is damage but nothing that can't be repaired up to this point. You have to show him that he's the single most important thing in your life. Those feelings you felt for your daughter, Agent Gibbs... Tony deserves some of that."

"He's not Kelly," Gibbs gritted out through the waves of pain.

"No," Palmer stood tall. "He's Tony; he's the son of your heart and it's about damn time you act like. Get your head out of your ass and go upstairs, chase Dr. Mallard off the bed and be the face of concern he sees when he opens his eyes. For the love of God, act like the father figure he wants and that you have proclaimed to be when you declared your team, your family."

"You've grown a spine, Jimmy." Gibbs said softly as he started towards the stairs. "Thanks."

""I would do anything for Tony," Palmer paused. "I mean it; I would do anything. He is my best friend; he deserves not only your love but your respect, Gibbs. If you can't give that to him then you go see Vance and recommend him for his own team. You know he's ready; he's been ready. Director Shepherd thought he was ready but he stayed. He stayed for you; he had hopes that things were going to change but they got worse."

"I didn't realize," Gibbs said softly.

"Of course you didn't," Palmer countered; he was shaking inside taking on Gibbs. "You are too busy ruling all parts of his life to take the time to actually know anything about him. "

"I know, Tony." Gibbs was feeling a bit cornered and defensive.

"Where does he spend his Saturdays off?" Palmer questioned.

"He says catching up on his sleep." Gibbs sighed.

"No," Palmer shook his head. "He paid to have the community room in his building remodeled and he brings all his elderly neighbors that have no family and they spend the entire day together. It's actually a good time; I've taken pizza over on a time or two. They are his family."

"I didn't know that," Gibbs sighed.

"There are a lot of things you don't know," Palmer moved to sit on the stool near the work bench. "You need to start listening to what he's not saying, Gibbs."

"You're right." Gibbs mumbled.

"Damn straight," Palmer waited. "Go get him a glass of ice water and slice up an apple; he needs to know you care that much. You go the extra mile today, Leroy Jethro Gibbs. You walk into that bedroom and you see your son not your agent and you react on the feelings accordingly. You screw this up; you won't get another chance."


	3. Chapter 3

Gibbs stood in the kitchen adding ice to a glass with Palmer's lecture playing over in his head. How had so many aspects of Tony gotten past him? How was it that he took on a project such as remodeling and didn't even so much as ask for an opinion? The enormity of the damage his attitude had done was hitting Gibbs like a boulder in a rock slide.

The apple was sliced and on a plate, the glass of water balanced to the right. Stopping in the bathroom, Gibbs added a thermometer and some fever reducer to it; he hadn't seen Ducky give the younger man anything.

Taking a deep breath, Gibbs made his way towards the guest room. Ducky was gently stroking Tony's hair and talking softly to him.

"He's very restless," Ducky explained. "I do believe he is dreaming."

"You can stay in my room if you want to stay, Duck." Gibbs motioned the older man off the bed. "If not, you are welcome to stop by whenever you want."

"I'll leave the two of you alone," Ducky smiled. Leaning down, Ducky whispered a soft good-bye in Tony's ear and kissed the side of his head. "You do right by him, Jethro."

"Got to," Gibbs said softly.

Gibbs moved a chair beside the bed and just watched his younger agent sleep; it wasn't long before he realized exactly what Ducky was talking about when he mentioned dreaming. Tony's body twitched and little whimpers filled the room. Moving to his friend's side, Gibbs eased onto the bed and placed a pillow in his lap. Moving Tony as gently as he could, Gibbs eased the sleeping agent close. All it took was a deep breath from Tony and he relaxed immediately; he knew he was safely with Gibbs.

"Sawdust," Gibbs whispered as he smiled and shook his head.

Tony woke at the sound of Gibbs' voice. "Boss?"

"Yeah, it's me." Gibbs shifted so he could reach the plate had left on the night stand. Grabbing the thermometer he removed it from the case and took a moment before moving his younger man a bit. "Open up; I want to see where your fever is."

Tony's body tingled; he couldn't explain it. It happened anytime anyone loved with him. Gibbs actions and gestures were that of love and it was making Tony's heart swell with hope but also frightening him a bit. There had been so many harsh times in the recent years; the change of heart seemed so out of character for the supervising agent.

The thermometer beeped and with a gentleness that made Tony shiver, Gibbs took the instrument and read it. "Not too high," Gibbs eased Tony up so he was sitting against him and put the plate of apple slices in his lap. "Eat up and drink your water."

"What are you doing?" Tony questioned as he nibbled on the apple.

"Taking care of you," Gibbs responded softly trying to keep his voice in a tone that wouldn't sound threatening. "Got my head out of my ass; figured it was overdue."

"Are we still going to see your dad?" Tony's gut was still churning but there was something about a trip to Stillwater that sounded appealing.

"If you want to," Gibbs nodded. "I should have asked you instead of just telling you that this is what you were going to do."

"Did you just apologize?" Tony gave Gibbs an incredulous look.

"Nothing wrong with apologize amid family and friends," Gibbs gave Tony a pointed look. "Want to tell me what has your gut churning?"

"I wish I knew," Tony took a drink of water. "Can't figure it out."

"Right now; you're safe so rest." Gibbs moved to get up. "I'm going to go take a shower and change clothes. You be okay until I come back?"

"Yeah," Tony nodded.

"I'll stay with him," Palmer smiled from the doorway. "I'd like to check him over a bit. Dr. Mallard was more concerned with getting you settled and didn't want to disturb you."

"Want me to stay?" Gibbs questioned looking from Tony to Palmer and back.

"We got this," Jimmy smiled. "You can hold him down so I can do invasive procedures after your shower." The laugh that erupted from Palmer was enough to put both men at ease.

"I'll be back in a few minutes." Gibbs snickered as he walked away.

"You talked to Gibbs didn't you?" Tony's eyes looked deep into Palmer's soul.

"I wouldn't exactly say talked," Palmer winked. "More like lectured."

Palmer was gentle as he looked his friend over; he didn't want to do anything that would cause pain or distress. "You're a bit run down; a lot of rest and some good food should get your fixed right up."

"He'll get that," Gibbs promised as he walked into the room.

The sound of Tony's phone ringing put a stop to the conversation/ "DiNozzo." There was a moment of silence while Tony listened to the person on the other end of the phone. "Yeah, I will be there in twenty minutes."

"What's wrong?" Gibbs hopped up and moved to grab Tony's shoes.

"Apartment building," Tony scrubbed his hands over his face. "Seems there is a bunch of violations and we are all being displaced until they are fixed. I'm really tired of having to sleep on the floor behind my desk."

"I bet," Gibbs said softly then suddenly realized what his agent had just admitted. "How many times have you slept on the floor behind your desk?"

"A dozen times in the last six months," Tony shrugged.

"Why? My door is always open to you, Tony." Gibbs was furious but hiding it. Why in the world wouldn't Tony come to him?

"You could have stayed with me," Palmer watched the emotions flash in Tony's eyes.

"Didn't really feel welcome, Gibbs. I didn't want to impose upon you, Palmer.." Tony sighed. "I've got to get to my apartment; I don't want to lose every damn thing I own."

Gibbs hurried to change clothing, making a few phone calls along the way. "We'll take the SUV, it will hold more. Help me unload it real quick. Palmer."

Tony fidgeted in his seat the entire ride to his apartment building; his gut was churning. Taking the steps two at a time, he managed to get inside and start packing up essentials just as Palmer, Ducky, Tim and a few of Palmer's buddies showed up.

"What's going on?" Tony questioned.

"We're moving you." Gibbs said softly. "You have options, Tony. You can stay with me or Ducky until you find something."

"You are welcome to stay with me," Palmer piped up.

"I own the loft above me," Tim said softly. "I bought it to keep anyone from moving in that I didn't want to deal with. After the neighbor that hated my paper shredder; I figured it was the best move. I, um... , bought two others in my building too; you're more than welcome to have your pick."

"Really?" Tony was stunned. "You'd do that for me, Tim?"

"I would," Tim's ears tinged pink. "I've been worried about you, Tony."

"You have?" Tony gave McGee a long look.

"I have," Tim nodded. "Let's get you packed and out of here. We'll take the stuff over and put it in one down the hallway from me. You won't be bothered by my typing or when Delilah visits."

The group was able to quickly pack Tony's things and haul everything out. Turning back towards the building,

"I'm not leaving them," Tony shook his head. "I'll store my stuff at your building but that is my family. I can't leave them; I'd miss some of them," Tony's eyes filled with tears.

"Don't let anyone force you into something you don't want to do," Palmer stepped up. "We just thought this would be better so you didn't have to worry about where you were going to sleep day to day."

"Anthony," Ducky moved up to his younger friend. "You need more rest; I think we should take all of your things to the loft and then get you back to Jethro's for some much needed rest."

"There is so much to do," Tony looked at the three moving trucks loaded with everything he owned in the world.

"It will be waiting for you after a meal and some rest," Gibbs said softly. "Let's get going, I'm getting hungry."

Turning to get into the SUV with Gibbs, Tony's gut churned hard and he turned back towards his home just in time to witness the flames before the explosion had everyone diving for cover.

"NO!!!!!!!" Tony's body jumped up and started running towards the building, he had to save his neighbors. The blindside tackle had him on the ground and safely away from the flames..... that was the second time in one night that his friends saved him.


	4. Chapter 4

"NO!!!!!!!" Tony's body jumped up and started running towards the building, he had to save his neighbors. The blindside tackle had him on the ground and safely away from the flames..... That was the second time in one night that his friends saved him.

"Let me go!" Tony tried with all his might to squirm out of Gibbs hold. "Let me go, damn it!"

"No," Gibbs wrapped his legs around Tony's to pin him into place. "Duck, could use some help here."

The needle piercing his skin through is jeans infuriated Tony. "Don't you dare!" Tony growled with considerable heat. "I have to save them."

Ducky injected the serum causing Tony to hiss with the burn. "I'm so sorry, Anthony."

Gibbs held on tight watching as Tony's body finally lost its ability to fight thanks to the drugs. "Who are you trying to save, Tony?"

"My family," Tony sighed deeply. "They need help."

"We'll help them," Gibbs released his agent and sat up, pulling Tony with him. "You stay here with Breena; she's going to look after you."

"Anthony," Ducky helped his younger patient up. "Do you have any neighbors that cannot get out by themselves?"

"Mrs. Jenkins in 810 is bed ridden and on oxygen. She's so frail; weighs eighty-five pounds." Tony explained.

"Anthony carries her outside and sits with her in his lap sometimes," an older woman walked up and explained as she pulled Tony into a hug. "You are burning up my sweet boy."

"I'm fine," Tony held her tight. "Are you okay?"

"I was just driving away when it blew up," Marybeth Anderson explained. "I had to come back and make sure my Anthony was okay."

Gibbs and Palmer were already in the building heading towards 810 by the time Tony looked up. His heart ached for the woman upstairs while his knees trembled with fear thinking of his boss and best friend in danger.

Taking the stairs to the eighth floor, the men were struggling to see through the smoke as they climbed. Taking a moment to turn on the tank and attach the mask, Palmer took a couple deep breaths before passing the mask to Gibbs. The older man tried to wave it off but there was a look in Palmer's eye that tore at his heart and made him reconsider.

Mrs. Jenkins was still in her bed when Gibbs and Palmer arrived; she was a tiny woman just like Tony said. Palmer unhooked her oxygen tubing and hooked her up to her own portable tank; he wanted to keep his so that he and Gibbs could use it. Making Gibbs breathe some of the oxygen first, the men were able to wrap the tiny woman in a blanket and carry her down the stairs stopping every two flights for oxygen.

As soon as they broke free of the building, Mrs. Jenkin's eyes lit up when she saw her friend. "Tony!" The tiny woman shouted as she held out her arms for the younger man. "Are you okay? I tried to call you."

"I am," DiNozzo nodded. "Let's get you over to the ambulance so they can take a look at you."

"You're burning up, sweet boy." The frail woman's hands were all over Tony's face and forehead. "Marybeth, this sweet boy needs some TLC."

Placing the minuet woman on the gurney, Gibbs stepped back to allow the EMTs to check her over while he guided Tony to the bumper. "How are you doing?"

"Did they all get out?" Tony looked up at the smoldering building.

"Is anyone else bed bound or elderly?" Gibbs looked from Tony to the build and back.

"Mr. Anton," Tony looked up hoping and praying the older man got out.

"Anthony!" A gravely but booming voice came from behind him. "You're okay?"

"I am Mr. Anton." Tony nodded.

"You look like hell, Kid." The tease was light but full of concern. "Gibbs, you take care of my boy."

"How?" Gibbs looked confused at the strange man.

"Kid has had a picture of you two on his piano for ten years; I know more about you than I know about my own kin. He's a good man; you need to stop forgetting it." Mr. Anton kissed the top of Tony's head. "You get to a doctor; don't want to lose you. I'll call you tomorrow; we'll figure something out."

"Okay," Tony leaned against his friend struggling to stay awake. "I want to go home now, Gibbs."

"Tony," Gibbs whispered softly. "You can't but you can come home with me."

"That's what I meant," Tony mumbled. "Wanna go home now."

"Come on, DiNozzo." Gibbs gently pulled Tony towards the car. "Let's get you back home. Mrs. Anderson, you are welcome to come with us."

"I'm going to go to my sister's house," Marybeth smiled at her drowsy friend. "Go get some sleep, sweet boy. I'll call you tomorrow."

Gibbs eased Tony into the vehicle and buckled him in. With his younger agent safe and sound he walked over to speak to the fire chief. "You clear the building?"

"We did," the chief sighed. "These people lucked out; nobody died. Take your young fella home; he is about to fall out of your vehicle."

Easing Tony back into the seat, Gibbs watched as tired eyes struggled to focus. "Boss?"

"They got them all out," Gibbs smiled. "Did you hear me, Tony? They got everyone out."

"All alive?" Tony yawned.

"Yeah, all alive." Gibbs reassured before closing the door. The drive home was silent as Tony slept the entire way; barely making it to the sofa before being down for the count again.

Hours ticked by and Gibbs was making dinner when Tony finally woke up. "You hungry?"

"Are they really safe?" Tony scrubbed his hand over his face. "I should have helped them; you should have let me help them."

Putting the spoon down, Gibbs turned to Tony. "I would have lost you if I had."

"You don't know that," Tony growled.

"I do know that," Gibbs turned Tony towards him. "Your lungs couldn't handle that smoke; you weren't physically well enough to go into that building. There is no way I was allowing you to die in front of my eyes today."

"You.. what?" Tony allowed the moment to sink in.

"I never want to bury you," Gibbs eyes burned with unshed tears. "Never."

"I'm not Kelly, Gibbs." Tony whispered.

"No," Gibbs shook his head. "You're Tony and you are my family. I've screwed up a lot over the last few years; I want to fix it. I want a chance to show you that it can change."

"I've never..." Tony sighed deeply and started to walk away only to be stopped by Gibbs.

"You never what?"

"I've never belonged to a family before," Tony shook his head. "I've never belonged."


	5. Chapter 5

I've never..." Tony sighed deeply and started to walk away only to be stopped by Gibbs.

"You never what?"

"I've never belonged to a family before," Tony shook his head. "I've never belonged."

"What about those people in your building?" Gibbs questioned with a dubious look.

"I remolded the downstairs with dad's money," Tony sighed. "They love me for that not because I'm me."

"I do," Gibbs sighed.

"What?" Tony looked at Gibbs in disbelief.

"Your compassion is vast," Gibbs walked Tony over to the sofa. "I know you don't think I know that but I do. The movie references, the practical jokes, clubbing, gaming... the food runs... compassion."

"But?" Tony watched as Gibbs started to open his mouth only to get up and pace.

"Every time you show up in my basement with a bottle of hooch; share a steak over a six pack... compassion." Gibbs watched Palmer enter the house wordlessly mid conversation. "The baby shower you threw Palmer..."

"Compassion?" Tony questioned.

"No," Gibbs shook his head. "Love. If you weren't in my life, Tony.. I would miss you. Every day, I pray before I leave this house and ask someone to look after the team. When I get home at night, I thank them for keeping you safe."

"You're the brother I never got," Palmer moved into the living room.

"Yet you made Abby your best man," Tony sighed.

"To keep you from being retaliated against by Tim and Ziva." Palmer moved to sit by Tony. "But you're the person I want to have my back; to be my brother. You're the one I want to be the God Father to my son."

"God Father?" Tony's eyes filled with tears. "Are you sure?"

"From the moment we decided to have a child," Palmer smiled. "It was the plan."

Emotions and the day were leaving Tony feeling weary. "Tony?" Gibbs moved to his agent's side quickly when he saw Tony's eyes close and he started to list to the side. "Let's get you back up to bed."

"No!" Tony attempted to shake off the weariness.

"Agent Gibbs," Palmer smiled. "Why don't we tuck him in on the couch then I need your help with something."

Tucking Tony in, Gibbs made sure he was out before turning to Palmer. "What do you need?"

"I brought his bed," Palmer smiled. "He'll rest best in it. Can we put it up down where with you?"

Gibbs and Palmer moved some furniture around to accommodate Tony's bed. By the time they got it all set up, he was getting up to use the bathroom. Making his way past the bed without noticing, he shocked Gibbs and Palmer by collapsing into it as soon he returned.

"How?" Palmer looked confused.

"No idea," Gibbs shrugged but it works and he's out again. Placing his hand on Tony's forehead, Gibbs was relieved to find it a bit cooler. "He needs to take some pain meds when he wakes up again. I'm going to start dinner; you're welcome to stay."

Palmer looked torn, he had a new baby at home but he wanted to be with Tony.

"Why don't you call Breena and have her join us," Gibbs smiled. "We'll go up to the attic and get the baby toys out and the portable crib. Got it when Amira was here so much."

"Thank you," Palmer smiled. "You're living room is going to be unlivable thanks to me."

"My living room is going to be lived in," Gibbs looked at Tony. "About time it was."

Tony slept while Gibbs cooked, the sounds of the busy kitchen not even waking him. Breena and J.J.'s arrival were the only thing that managed to make him stir.

Dinner was filled with laughter; something that Gibbs' house had been missing for over twenty years. Tony's heart was light as he played with the little boy. It wasn't long before Tim, Ducky and Ellie were coming through the door.

"He's so precious," Ellie said softly as she sat beside Tony to play with JJ. "You're a little flushed," Ellie's hand went to Tony's forehead. "Are you in pain?"

"I'm okay," Tony whispered as he rocked the baby.

"You are due for your pain meds," Gibbs grabbed the bottle that Ducky had prescribed after the hard tackle at the fire.

"No," Tony shook his head. "I don't want them; I won't want to put JJ down yet."

"You don't have to," Palmer took his son long enough for Tony to take his medication. "Go sit in one of the wing back chairs; if you doze off you'll be okay. I'll sit close, I promise."

Gibbs watched Tony with the baby; he seemed to heal a little more every moment spent with the little man. It was getting late when Gibbs finally was able to convince his younger charge to say good-bye and go get in the shower.

"We'll be back tomorrow if that is okay," Breena said softly. "We can come earlier and bring a pizza and maybe some of my brownies that Tony likes."

"Sounds good," Gibbs smiled. "Thank you, Palmer."

"Keep him warm but for tonight, don't start a fire. See how he does with it going during the day instead. Dr. Mallard left something to help him sleep on the counter give that to him with his pain medicine when he comes out of the shower. Don't worry about waking him to eat or take his medicine; just give it to him when he gets up. Sleep is the best thing for him." Palmer was giving last minute instructions as he walked out the door.

"I'll text you in the morning," Gibbs reassured.

Tony came out of the bathroom his hair wet from the shower and headed towards the bed; he was exhausted.

Grabbing a towel, his meds and inhaler, Gibbs made his way to Tony grabbing a bottle of water on the way.

"Pills," Gibbs handed three pills to the exhausted agent. "Water." Washing the pills down with the water, Tony watched as Gibbs disappeared real quick returning with his tooth brush, tooth paste and cup. "Inhaler, deep as you can." Tony complied and then understood the need for oral hygiene. "Let me dry your hair a bit better," Gibbs gently rubbed Tony's hair dry surprised when he suddenly had an armful of a very relaxed and sleeping DiNozzo.

Tucking in his friend, Gibbs added an extra blanket to the bed before pressing his lips to Tony's forehead. "Sleep well, Kid."

Reflecting on the day, the images played in his head like one of Tony's beloved movies. The team was stronger now; more sensitive to each other's needs. They'd been through a lot and there was a lot more to accomplish but as a hole, they were healing.. broken no more.


End file.
